Homecoming
by 123iloveyou
Summary: Seth's twin sister Sidneigh was sent away four years ago. But now she's back and finds that alot has changed. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT! THAT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**_

_**OK! So in mine, Sue and Billy didn't get together or anything. **_

The worst day of my life was the day my dad died. Not only for the obvious reasons that my father had a heart attack and died, but also because it was the last time I would see the remainders of my immediate family for two years. Leah's phasing caused my dad to have his heart attack and die. My dad's death caused my twin to phase during a fight and claw down my left side. The clawing of my life side caused my mother to decide that it was unsafe for me to remain in La Push with all the new wolves. So after explaining to me everything about the wolves, swearing me to secrecy, and stitching me up, my mom packed up my bags and sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle in Virginia. For four years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Begins during the beginning of August, school starts in two weeks.**

Now I'm 18, it's the summer before my senior year, and I finally convinced my mom to let me come home. My excitement is unfathomable. The day she agreed, Thursday, I packed up all of my clothes and important belongings, threw them into my dark blue Chevy Tahoe and hit the road to finally return to my family and best friend Kim. The whole week it took me to drive was filled with memories. I remembered Kim and I stalking Jared at the beach. Leah and her old boyfriend Sam babysitting me. Seth and I being inseperable. That last one was comprised of hundreds of specific moments. But the very last one happened right after I landed in Virginia. He called in tears, apologizing every way he could, saying he'd never forgive himself for hurting me the way he did. I told him it was ok and not his fault, and over the years I've continued to tell him, but he didn't forgive himself then, and as far as I can tell he still hasn't forgiven himself now. Just thinking of those phone calls and That day, I absentmindedly run my hand down the scars over my left ribs. As much as I forgive what happened, my body will never let any of us forget it. I snap myself out of those thoughts the moment I pass a "Welcome to La Push" sign, I'm finally home! After winding my way through the dirt gravel streets and passing the beach, I finally pull in front of our old blue house where two boys seem to be waiting. Did I mention that these boys are ridiculously tall, muscled, and shirtless? Oh yeah, and incredibly hot… Clearly they are wolves. As I hopped out of my car their heads swiveled my way and jaws dropped. I guess I should mention that I haven't only changed mentally or emotionally, but physically too. The last time anyone around here saw me I was short, flat chested, beanpole skinny, and quite plain. I wouldn't say I was ugly, but definitely not gorgeous…simply plain. But these last four years I've grown a lot taller, 5'11 to be exact. My curves decided to make an appearance, in all the right places, might I add. I'm not just skinny anymore either, since I started running and working out I have toned up a lot. And last but not least, I am no longer flat chested, in fact I'm a nice 34C, thank you very much! I'm definitely not one of those girls that knows just how hot she is, because I don't consider myself really hot. I just know that I look pretty damn good, I'm treading the line between cocky and confident. Anyways, the boys manage to close their mouths just as I'm reaching for the doorknob.

"Aren't you going to knock?" asked the shortest one – and I'm using shortest very loosely because they are all more than a foot taller than me.

Laughing as I turned to him and replied "Why would I knock to get into my own house?" before winking at him and heading inside. I honestly don't know what their reactions were because I was immediately trapped in the warmest, strongest hug I have ever received, coming from a screaming Leah.

I was gasping for air as I tried to return her bear hug. "Leah…..can't…breathe...Dying….now…."

"Leah! Let your sister breathe! At least long enough for me to get a hug in!" I recognized that voice, as I looked around Leah's shoulders I saw my mom and became a five year old again.

"Mommy!" I shrieked as I ran into her arms, "I've missed you so much! I'm never leaving again!"

She held me for just a few seconds before I felt something wet on my shoulders, she was crying!

"Oh my little girl is home, my family is together again!" she said between sobs before pulling back and taking a look at me. "Oh my word, Sidneigh. You aren't a little girl anymore; you've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

"A really hot young woman," whispered the shorter boy, causing the other start laughing.

"Dude, don't call my sister hot, that's gross," said a familiar voice behind me.

I spun around so fast I probably got whiplash, but it was worth it because standing in front of me was my twin brother Seth. I motioned to hug him, but he stepped back and looked down at his feet. "Seth, I haven't seen you in four years, Twinner! Give me a hug right now!" I requested with a smile. He took a moment before looking up with the saddest look I have ever seen in my life before admitting, "Last time I was close enough to hug you, I nearly killed you." His voice cracked when he said the last part.

I don't know if I was just really emotional being back home, or if I was really upset he still beat himself up about That night, but I just broke down crying and bawling as I argued "Its not your fault! *Sob sob* I'm fine! *sob sob* please just give *sob* me *sob* a *sob* hug! *sob sob sob*" Until finally I felt him gingerly hug me as though he were hugging a china doll. I don't know how long I cried in my brother's arms or when I fell asleep, but next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by my mom. "Wake up sweetie," she whispered gingerly. "The pack is having a welcome back party for you at Sam and Emily's house, so go get ready!" As my mom knows, I am barely coherent when I just wake up so my usual response is a mumbled "Mafmph." Two seconds later I'm being hit with a pillow by Leah who is simultaneously jumping on the couch that I'm sleeping on. "Wake up sleepy! I'm hungry!"

"Ugh fine!" I yell as a head up to my room to get ready. When I walked into my room, my jaw dropped. It was exactly the way it was when I left it. My Caribbean blue walls, my dark blue bedspread, my corkboard on my wall with pictures of my family and friends, I can't believe this is the first time I've been in here in four years!

Regaining my composure, I mosey over to my suitcases and boxes, which were mysteriously brought in from my car, to find my shower stuff and something decent to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Twenty minutes later, I step out in a white cotton tank top dress that reached mid-thigh on me with crochet stitching across the chest area, white flip flops, my hair in its natural waves, and white feather earrings. What can I say? Cute but simple has always been my motto. As I walk down the stairs Leah rushes to the door wailing "Finally!" before wrenching it open and bounding down our porch steps.

"Honey," Mom whispers linking our arms, "you look beautiful."

Seth strides up to my right and links our arms as well, just like old times. "I swear, if any of the guys imprints on you…" he mumbles while Mom just laughs.

We finally manage to reach a cute little house by the beach that I recognized as Sam Uley's. Suddenly I hear a high pitched scream and see Kim sprinting out of the door to me. "Kim!" I yell as she launches herself into my arms, "I've missed you so so so so so so sooooo much!"

She jumps as she hugs me and we do a weird little walk around jump dance hug thing while she replies "Best friend! I've missed you too! You are never ever leaving La Push ever again!"

Apparently we caused a lot of ruckus because while we were jumping around six other guys…wolves…came outside laughing with two women.

"Hey Jared, looks like your imprint has found a new lover!" said one of the boys, causing the others to howl with laughter. I turned to him and replied, "New? Boy I'm her best friend. Puh-lease, I was the one who stalked that one with her back in the day." Nodding over to Jared who started cracking up with the rest of them as Kim walked us closer to them all.

After clearing his throat, Seth-who never left my side through all this, introduced me. "Guys this is my twin sister Sidneigh. Sid, these are the guys. That's Jared-he imprinted on Kim, Paul, Collin, Brady, you remember Quil and Embry, that's Rachel-Jake's sister/Paul's imprint, and that's Emily-Sam's wife/mother wolf to us all haha!"

As he said this, the woman with the scars on her face, Emily I think, came and gave me a hug, "It is SO nice to meet you Sidneigh, we've been so excited for you to return home! And it is such a relief that you already know about the pack!"

I hugged her back and thanked her before she asked, "Sooo….anyone hungry?" This was clearly a rhetorical question because everyone nodded their heads vehemently. "Ok, well we can start eating then, Sam and Jake will be done with patrol soon!"

Seth turned to me and whispered, "Sid you're gonna love Jake! He's like my best friend/mentor!"

As we walked into the house the scent of fried chicken hit me and my mouth started to water. The other girl, Rachel, noticed this and giggled, "Your mom told Em that fried chicken was your favorite."

I have only known these people for maybe two minutes tops, but I already love them. There's something incredibly familiar with everyone and it might be cheesy, but I feel like I not only got my old family back, but like I also got some new family too. Everyone lined up to fill up their plates, ladies first of course, and then we all sat down and chowed down. I couldn't believe how much these guys ate! I mean damn dude! But holy crap, this food was delicious, Emily is an amazing cook!

Just as I was about to tell Emily how amazing her dinner is, the door opened and two more guys walked in-Jake and Sam I assumed. Sam waltzed over to Emily and kissed her lips, then her nose, then each of her three scars, before returning to her lips. She giggled as they separated and introduced me, "Sidneigh this is my husband Sam. And the one taking forever to shut the door is Jake."

He chuckled before replying, "Sorry Em, I keep forgetting you regular people feel the heat."

Seth jumped up and gave him a bro hug before motioning to me, "Jake, this is my twin Sidneigh! Sid this is Jake!" I laughed at his second introduction, "Nice to meet you Jake" I said, smiling as we made eye contact. And then it happened. He gave me The Look. This Look was the very look that Sam gave to Emily the moment he walked in; the one Jared gave to Kim as she walked over to him earlier, the one that Paul gave Rachel every time he looked at her. This look just told me that Jake had found his imprint, and that that imprint was me. I have never been gazed at with so much love before, I actually kind of started blushing while he snapped back to reality. "Nice to meet you too," he breathed in his husky voice.

The moment was interrupted by Mom's laughter, "Well Seth, looks like Jake just imprinted on your sister….what was it you were saying earlier, you swear to god…what was that last part?"

Seth buried his face in his hands, "Oh my god. Dude! That's my sister! Ahh!"

"Hey!" I yelled, hitting him in the arm, "Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean guys can't be attracted to me! Or um...imprint on me!" At this point everyone at the table was laughing like little hyenas while Seth just shook his head and Jake stared at me while I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After dinner we all went into Sam and Kim's living room and watched the Fast & Furious movies until everyone decided to go home except for me, Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry. Mom and Leah decided they needed their beauty sleep since they had work tomorrow and Mom's Diner would be busy. Anyways, after we finished the most recent movie, Fast Five, we all decided to let Emily and Sam get to sleep. And since everyone's houses were on the way to ours, Seth and I basically walked them all home. First was the house that Quil and Embry shared, we actually ended up going in, watching tv, and eating ice cream for about an hour. And then we were off to Jake's house, as we walked up I was surprised to see that it was the same one he had always lived in. He laughed as he noticed my surprise, "Yes Sidneigh, I still live at home with my dad even though I'm twenty." I blushed and started trying to apologize, but he interrupted saying "No, don't even worry about it. I actually moved out for a little bit with Quil and Embry, but Dad was having a hard time since Rachel was living with Paul and he was all alone, so I moved back to take care of him." He smiled as he finished, God I feel like a huge asshole.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be rude or anything, I guess I just wasn't thinking about it. I think it's amazing that you're staying home to take care of your dad, really I do. I'm so sorry, I'm such an asshole," it all came out in a rush. He and Seth laughed at my apology, both telling me to not worry about it. Jake tilted my chin up and looked me dead in the eye and said, "Don't you ever think you are an asshole, because you aren't." and then he winked. Now I've never been into the whole guy winking thing, it's annoying and not attractive at all! But coming from Jake, it made my knees weak. I guess Seth walked away a bit to give us some privacy, cause he just disappeared while Jake and I talked by his truck.

"Are you going to start working at your mom's diner?"

I'm confused, what does this have to do with anything? "Um…yeah I'm starting Saturday, why?"

"Just wondering if you'll be working when I go in for my lunch break, Sam opened a Garage across the street and the guys and I all come over for lunch as soon as your rush is over."

It all makes sense now! "Oh! Cool! Well, then yes, I will definitely be there."

"Good, good," he smiled. He has such a cute smile. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

God he is cute. "Nothing," I replied, "why? What's up?"

"Well Sam wanted me to go pick some parts up in Port Angeles, wanna come?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah! Sure, what time are you going?" I am so playing it cool!

"I'll pick you up around noon," he laughed.

"Awesome!" I clapped.

He totally surprised me by giving me a hug before going into his house. And as I walked home with Seth in the dark, that hug was all I could think about. I love the wolves; they are so freaking warm, and Jake? Yeah, he gives fantastic hugs; oh I'm so glad to be home! The rest of the way home Seth reenacted our whole conversation in horribly impersonated voices. Why do guys always make fake girl voices ridiculously high pitched? We don't talk like that, at all….do we? By the time we got home it was around 2 A.M. and I was exhausted so I immediately went upstairs, changed and passed out in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I must have been more tired than I thought because I slept like a log and by the time I finally woke up it was 11:45. "Shit!" I yelled, jumping out of bed as I realized that I had exactly 15 minutes to get ready before Jake picked me up. I sprinted to the bathroom and showered in record speed and went to my closet to grab my white jean shorts and a dark blue tank top, dabbed on some makeup, blow-dried my hair and grabbed my bag. As I was walking down the stairs, I heard Jake and Seth laughing as they watched Friends. "Hey I love this show!" I shouted as I jumped down the last three steps. The boys laughed as my mom called me to the kitchen.

"Sid, I've invited Billy and Jake to come over for dinner tomorrow night, so while you're out today think of something yummy for me to make ok?"

My mom is so funny, "Nice tact Mom! Jeeze!" I knew she was going to push this whole imprint thing to go faster, she's probably got the whole relationship planned out right up to the engagement!

"Honey," she tisked, "he imprinted on you, that means you are soulmates, I'm just going along the natural course of your relationship." I gave her a look until she added, "I'm just speeding it up a little….well…since its already moving faster than everyone else's did in the beginning." I must have looked confused because she elaborated. "Well, for everyone else, their imprints had no idea about the wolf thing. They had to take it slow and wait before telling them about it all and the whole imprint thing. But for you guys, since you both know your destined to be together, there's not as much annoying timing, so you can just get right on into the falling in love part."

I walked away shaking my head, "Mom! Oh my god…" I was still shaking my head when I walked into the living room where the boys were failing at their attempt not to laugh. "Ok, ha ha ha, let's go."

As I walked up to Jake's truck he opened the door, saying "Billy loves Spaghetti….and I love….cake?"

We laughed as he got in and headed to Port Angeles. The car ride was about 30 minutes, we talked the whole way there. I was kind of amazed at how easy it was to continue a conversation with him. It wasn't a forced one like it is with most guys, where you have those awkward moments of silence where no one knows what to say next. Our conversation was really laid back and…flowy, yes, it was flowy. And we learned a lot about each other too. For instance, his favorite color was Caribbean Blue because it was the only way he could think to describe my eyes. This man sure knows how to get a girl blushing, and I'm SO not a blushing kind of girl. We finally got there and pulled up in front of this huge auto store place thing, it had a tire on its' sign. We went in and Jake went to the cashier guy and gave him his and Sam's name and the guy went to the back and returned with a cart full of maybe 5 or 6 medium sized boxes that we loaded into the cab of Jake's truck. After paying and returning to the car Jake turns to me, "So, anything you want to get while we're here? Any stores you wanna hit up?"

I thought about it, "Well I need to go to Victoria's Secret?" He got this look that told me he was thinking naughty things, so I went on. "Not for that! I ran out of my favorite perfume from there and want to get some more, and maybe lotion or something!" His face fell a little as I shook my head, "Boys!"

He started his car and said, "To Victoria's Secret it is then! And you know, if you see something that you absolutely have to try on, feel free! In fact, I encourage it!" I started laughing as he turned to me adding, "But only as long as I get to see how they look." And then he winked again! He's gotta stop doing that! Except thinking about it, I'm pretty sure he can tell that it makes my pulse jump…stupid wolf senses.

When we enter the store, every female's eyes are glued to Jake and I feel a strong urge to hit every single one of them. We might not be together, but he is MY soulmate! So I get a little possessive…what girl doesn't? He must have realized this because he put his arm around my shoulders as I headed past the lingerie to the fragrance/lotion area. I found my perfume and paid for it and we left.

"Well that was fast!" exclaimed Jake. "But good, cause the people in there looked like they were gonna attack me…I was kind of scared!" he joked, "Where to now?"

At that very moment, my stomach growled, reminding me that I haven't eaten anything all day. Jake must have heard because he grabbed my hand and led me to the boardwalk where there were tons of food stores. "What does that monster in your tummy want?" he asked.

I decided on pizza, because, well…it's a classic! We ordered a large meat lovers pizza with extra cheese on it. As we sat and waited for our pizza I turned to Jake, "Is half a pizza enough? Or are you still going to be hungry?"

He laughed looking surprised, "Half? I thought we ordered a large pizza."

"No silly! I mean is half for me and half for you good? Or should we get another too?"

He gave me a look responding, "Are you trying to tell me you can eat half of a large pizza?" I nodded my head. "How in the hell can you look as good as you do and eat half a pizza? Don't girls eat like salads and crappy food that's meant for horses?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno, fast metabolism? I hate salads and dieting, I eat what I want. Actually I can eat a whole pizza….but I want to save room for ice cream." I smiled sheepishly looking at him.

His jaw dropped, "I'm so happy I know you, seriously, you have no idea."

Finally our pizza arrived and we both attacked our halves. He finished his maybe a minute before I did, I'll admit I ate like a pig. Normally when I'm around guys, I eat somewhat lady like. But I was so hungry that any thoughts of being prim and proper while eating just flew out the window while the pizza flew into my mouth. I leaned back and rubbed my belly and looked at Jake, he was doing the same thing only he was giving me this loving look while laughing. "You eat like me, I like that!" I laughed and got up to pay for our pizza but he was already pulling out his wallet. I looked at him and smiled, "Hey, no worries, I got it."

He just laughed and shook his head, "Umm, I don't think so. I got this one missy."

"Jake, it's fine. I can pay for the pizza."

He looked at me and firmly said "No!" as he put his money on the table.

"Jake!"

"Sid!"

This went on for about five minutes before he took my money, put it back in my wallet, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me away from the pizza place.

"Jaaaaake!" I whined, "Can you please put me down?" He laughed a gently brought me back to my standing position and ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream on a dipped cone. I looked up at him confused, why was he ordering ice cream? He turned me around and we were standing in front of an ice cream vendor. I smiled and ordered the same. After we got our ice cream I reached for my money again and again Jake put it back in my bag and paid for the ice cream. "Eventually you are going to have to get used to me paying for you," he laughed.

"But I feel so bad!" I whined, "I hate making guys feel like they have to pay for everything, it's not fair!"

He wrapped his free arm around my shoulders saying, "Well don't, because I _want_ to pay for you, so get over it and eat your damn ice cream."

I huffed in defeat as we walked over to the wooden fence separating the walk and the beach. I climbed up and sat on top of it and just looked out at the ocean. I forgot how beautiful it was out here. I felt his warmth right next to me and turned to him, "Tell me something I don't know…something that no one else knows about you." He laughed as he thought about my request. "Hmm….Everyone thinks I'm a slob, but if we were in my room, I could find everything you asked for. It all looks messy, but it's organized the way I like it." He laughed, "That's the best I can think of right now, how about you?"

I laughed, "That's awesome! I'm gonna have to put that to the test someday! Umm….I have dance parties alone in my room, just shut the door, turn up my ipod, clean, and dance like a maniac. My mom walked in on me once and I didn't realize until I spun around and she was on the ground crying from her laughter."

He burst out laughing, "My new goal in life is to watch this, I just thought you should know." I hit his arm and started to say something but a voice interrupted us. "Excuse me, I was walking by and couldn't resist." A middle aged man handed us a Polaroid of Jake and I sitting on the fence just smiling at each other, it must have been while we were talking. "I saw you two laughing together and realized I had never seen two people be so at ease with each other, I had to capture the moment." And with that he left as Jake and I just stared at the photo. We looked so happy...I didn't realize I was crying until Jake wiped my tears away. "Oh...um, sorry about that…"

"Are you ok?" He asks, "Did he upset you?"

I shook my head replying, "No, I just haven't seen myself this happy since my dad died." Another tear fell after I said that out loud as I looked up at him. "I feel really happy when I'm around you."

He smiled, "Well good. I'm happy when I'm around you too." And with that he kissed my nose and hopped off the fence, extending a hand to help me down. As we walked back to the truck we passed a movie theatre and I saw that Just Go with It was playing, "Oh my god I've got to remember to see that," I exclaimed. He pulled me towards the theatre saying, "Or we could watch it now?"

"Really?" I asked like a little kid. "Absolutely," he said as he bought our tickets. And headed in, he turned and arched his eyebrow, "you coming?" I skipped up to him and grabbed his hand, "Can we get popcorn? And candy? And soda? And a pretzel? And nachos? And popcorn?" He laughed and fixed our hands so his fingers were laced with mine, "you can get whatever you want, beautiful." I twirled myself around and kissed him on the cheek, "You're the best ever!" He smiled so much, I was surprised his face didn't hurt. I love that I can cause him to smile like that, it's a good feeling. We ended up only getting popcorn and sodas because I wasn't too hungry after the pizza and ice cream….I eat a lot…. By the time we left, it was 7. The movie was so funny, it is hands down my favorite movie ever. Adam Sandler is a genius and Jennifer Aniston is amazing! During the movie Jake put his arm around my shoulders and I laced our hands together again before leaning my head on his shoulder. I feel like this was a date…should I kiss him? I kind of want to…

"What are you thinking right now?" He interrupted my inner dialogue, making me realize I'd been silent since we got back in the car. "I'm thinking about how that movie made me want to go to the beach," I made up, "I wonder when it's gonna be nice enough weather to go."

He smiled at me, "You remember how summers are in La Push, nothing like the movie…but next time it's somewhat sunny, I'll take you to the beach." He reached for my hand and I slid closer to him. "Pinky swear?" I asked looking up at him. He took his eyes off the road for a second and looked me dead in the eye and said "Pinky Swear," before kissing my pinky. We settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home, which was perfect because I was still debating on whether to kiss him or not. I mean, this was kind of a date.

Exhibit A: He paid for everything.

Exhibit B: We held hands AND he put his arm around my shoulder…we were basically touching the whole time.

Exhibit C: We got food and watched a movie-that's pretty Date-like.

Exhibit D: He kissed my nose, I kissed his cheek. There's already been some kissing…just not _kissing._

Final piece of evidence: I really want to kiss him. His lips look so soft and perfectly kissable. I mean, his hands are pretty soft, considering he's a guy. And his cheek was soft, so his lips must be really soft. And he smells so good. "I think I've made my decision." I said, not realizing it was out loud. Jake squeezed my hand and asked, "Decision about what?" Oh my god, I _would _say that part out loud. "Umm, about dinner tomorrow...Mom and I will make pasgetti and cake…chocolate cake…yummy!" Oh I am good!

Jake turned to me, "Did you just say pasgetti?" I started laughing, "Yes, yes I did. It's what I said when I was younger, I guess I never felt the need to change it." He kissed my hair and whispered, "You are so freaking cute, you know that?" I giggled, "You know what? I think I have heard that a time or two before!" The rest of the ride we talked, made jokes, and laughed…A LOT!

Before I knew it we were in front of my house and he was walking me to my door. "So this was a lot of fun," I said fumbling with my keys-total date cliché, I know! He smiled, "Yeah, I'm really happy you came with me today." I looked up at him, "Are you?" He laughed replying, "Of course! It would have been really boring to go alone, and your fun to hang out with…" he knew I was waiting for him to go on. "And I guess there's that whole imprint/me liking you a lot thing…That might have made it even more fun" We both laughed at that part, I love that we have the same sense of humor. That was totally how I would've responded. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the diner?" he asked. "You bet your ass you will," I replied as he gave me the best hug...like ever. As we started to pull apart, I stood on my tip toes and our lips met. I was right, he has the softest lips I have ever kissed. I could feel him smile when he realized what was happening. This is definitely the best kiss I have ever had, no question about it. When we pulled apart, he was smiling his big ole Jacob smile again as he pulled me toward him to kiss my forehead before I went inside. I walked up my stairs, collapsed on my bed and thought about the perfect kiss that just happened.

Suddenly my door flew open and Kim was standing there with a smile on her face. "Seth told me you were out with Jake all day! I WANT DETAILS!"


End file.
